


Stooped in the Still and Shadowy Air

by Laughing all the way (ablaiseofglory)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Derek is confused, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablaiseofglory/pseuds/Laughing%20all%20the%20way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GUYS DON’T FORGET, DECEMBER 23RD AT THE CREEPY SUBWAY CAR THING THAT DEREK CALLS A HOME IS PACK CHRISTMAS AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT ISN’T DECORATED I’M GOING TO WITHOLD CHRISTMAS COOKIES- Stiles</p><p>Or, the one where Erica got tired of waiting and decided to speed up the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stooped in the Still and Shadowy Air

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm fair warning that there isn't actually smut. Just build up. Sorry. I could write the smut as a second chapter if you ask for it?

**_GUYS DON’T FORGET, DECEMBER 23 RD AT THE CREEPY SUBWAY CAR THING THAT DEREK CALLS A HOME IS PACK CHRISTMAS AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT ISN’T DECORATED I’M GOING TO WITHOLD CHRISTMAS COOKIES- Stiles_ **

Derek sighed down at his phone before giving in and texting Erica and Boyd to use his credit card to get Christmas decorations.  Then he called Stiles.

“Can you come by in your Jeep to help me pick out a tree? I don’t want pine sap on my Camero.”

“I would be complaining about the fact that you want sap on _my_  car but I’m actually really excited that you’re even making an effort to get a tree, so. Be there in 15?”

“Yeah.” Derek actually could have used Boyd’s truck, but he could use Stile’s special brand of accidentally seductive and distracting behavior to stop from feeling sorry for himself when they got there.  When Stiles showed up, Derek got in and gave him directions to what he and Laura had dubbed as small children the perfect place for Christmas trees.

Stiles, noticing Derek’s morose expression, nodded with a sad smile. “Let me guess, this is where you got trees as a child.”

“Yeah,” Derek choked out, amazed that Stiles could get that with just one look. Derek marveled at the fact that he could be so receptive to Derek’s expressions and yet not realize that Derek was in love with him, before going back to the jeep to get the axe.

“So, are we thinking like an average 5 to 6 feet or like a large 7 to 8, or are you thinking more of a BAM in your face kind of thing and you want like a 12 footer. Personally, I’m thinking like from 6 to 7 but I mean you’re the one chopping it and putting it  up so you can do whatever you want I guess, unless Lydia already gave you specific instructions because I mean that girl can plan-“ Stiles rambled while innocently sucking on a candy cane that someone had given him. It was obviously a someone who wanted Derek to go to an early grave because the way his tongue wrapped around the stick should actually be illegal. Derek couldn’t take it anymore.

“STILES. Just- pick a fucking tree.” He grabbed the candy cane and threw it at the ground, before realizing that the distraction Stiles had been providing had been the only thing keeping him from registering where they were. He visibly deflated while Stiles scanned the tree line.

Stiles pointed to a 7 foot tree with a four inch diameter after silently musing for a few minutes, and Derek went over to chop it down after taking a picture to send to Erica with the added instruction to get a tree stand.

Then he loaded it up, largely by himself, before Stiles drove them both back to the warehouse.  When they finally got out of the car Derek jumped out  and got Isaac to help him get the tree in and ready for whenever Erica came back.

Derek was not feeling up to much after being flooded with memories of his family dashing around the area screaming tree preferences while throwing snowballs at each other like no tomorrow. So he went to lay down in his car, letting the rest of the pack decorate the place.

He could hear the sounds of Lydia meticulously finding places to put ornaments, while Scott was given tasks like hanging streamers and other non-breakable items, under Allison’s watch. Stiles was in the makeshift kitchen making cookies, thanks to the oven and stove combo that Jackson had brought in a few weeks back. It was actually unfair of Stiles to make fun of the warehouse, Derek and the rest of the pack had actually built room compartments and brought in furniture and installed running water, after it became clear that Derek couldn’t stand the nightmare of living in the Hale house.

Since Derek was 90% sure that he was giving off strong ‘do not fucking disturb’ vibes from his train car room, he was surprised when Stiles came in with hot cookies, which would only be considered done if you squinted.

Derek wanted to be angry, but he was touched by the fact that Stiles had remembered how he liked his cookies. Plus, Stiles was licking melted chocolate chips off of his thumb and Derek was willing to admit that he had problems with Stiles-specific oral fixation. He grabbed the plate from Stiles, purposefully touching his hand to hear that delicious skip in his heartbeat.

Because of course Derek knew that Stiles found him attractive, and he was a masochist that liked to dream that it was more than that.

“Thanks” he said curtly, watching Stiles walk out of the car with a little backwards wave and an embarrassed smile.

“Okay guys, see you here the 23rd! Good luck on your midterms this week, call me or Lyds if you feel in danger of failing something.” And with that the Hurricane that was Stiles left the building.

The following week was hell for Derek, because Erica and Isaac kept calling Stiles in for last minute sessions and he would be sucking on his pen cap while talking, making things uncomfortable for Derek. And of course they were much more uncomfortable after Stiles left and his pack called him out on it while he growled and made them go through extra training drills.

He woke up the 23rd to a weird smell permeating the warehouse, before walking out to find that Erica had covered basically every entrance with mistletoe.

Fuck his beta and her need to push things much further than necessary.

“Erica! Come take all of this down!”

“Not a chance in hell Derek! And you don’t have time, can’t you hear Stiles, Scott, and Allison showing up?”

Derek grimaced before quickly changing into some nicer clothes and resolving not to go near any mistletoe all day.

They had a delicious breakfast of everything-but-the-kitchen-sink on waffles, with Boyd manning the waffle station, before moving into the den to watch cheesy Christmas films, which is when he heard Erica squeal with delight before grabbing Stiles and  making a mwah sound as her cherry red lips hit his cheek, before flouncing off while saying “the mistletoe rule is enforced, regardless of gender, so Scott and Boyd, man up, you are beneath one.”

They both looked up before laughing and Scott leaned over to make the same exaggerated mwah on Boyd’s cheek. Derek strengthened his vow to not go near the vile plant. Stiles went to make lunch after they watched “A Christmas Story” and “A Year Without a Santa Clause”, and it was a delicious Italian thing with garlic bread and lasangna and penne pasta with some sort of alfredo stuff. “I’m not allowed to make fattening stuff at home so I’m glad that I get to make this again.” He said, while moaning around his garlic bread. Derek could feel the flush, as well as Erica’s knowing look, upon hearing said noise.

Right before they got up, Isaac got an evil smile on his face and rushed to help Stiles clean up, passing under the mistletoe with him in a rather deliberate manner, before grabbing the boy and dipping him while delivering what had to be the most passionate cheek kiss of all time. Derek was officially jealous, and if he had thought he could get away with it, he would have run off to sulk. Sadly, he had to suffer through it, so he grabbed some plates and headed into the kitchen to help clean up.

After lunch came presents, which Derek thought could be taken as a case study of the entire pack. Boyd got everyone itunes gift cards, Erica gave everyone a season DVD of their favorite show, Stiles getting one he hadn’t seen before because Erica knew he was the kind of guy that bought all of his. Lydia got everyone some sort of clothing item that looked expensive and like it would look perfect on them, and Jackson gave everyone a 100 dollar bill, which, while appreciated, was very un-thought out. Allison had decided to knit everyone scarves, based on their favorite color, and Scott had made everyone vouchers. Lydia’s said “One free make-over”, Jackson’s said “One free face punch” Stiles’s said “One free day of Halo with absolutely no other people” Allison’s said “1000 sweet kisses” which was a  reference of her favorite musical, Rent, Boyd and Isaac’s both said “Bro bonding event of your choice”, Erica’s said “One free pass for a Scott McCall free day” and Derek’s said “One pass for McCall to be in werewolf training classes.” Derek snorted. Derek got everyone giftcards to their store of choice, Stiles’s being Hot Topic. Isaac got everyone cool movie posters, and Stiles made everyone cake balls, Derek’s having wolf shaped fondant and 8 that spelled out “Sour Wolf”, while the rest also had personal nicknames Stiles had given them.

After that everyone went home, with Isaac going over to Boyd’s for something and Stiles staying after to help clean up. After he finished most of the wrapping paper debris, he flopped down on the couch next to Derek, tilting his head back before quickly jerking it forward.

“What’s wrong?” Derek inquired, while looking up to see-

That fucking mistletoe. Derek was going to murder Erica for putting him in this situation.

“Stiles, it’s just mistletoe. Erica isn’t here to enforce the rule, and I’ll respect your boundaries and not force you or anything.”

Stiles’ nose scrunched up in confusion before his features turned down in a frown. “You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to, you don’t have to sugar coat it.” He muttered, getting up to look for his keys.

“Stiles- I’m not- like you actually wanted to kiss me.”

“Well MAYBE  I did.”

“Then do it” Derek snarled, angry that Stiles was pushing him so far when his control with Stiles almost slipped on a nearly hourly basis. The last thing he expected was for Stiles to fist his shirt and drag him to his mouth, before giving him the best kiss of his life.

Derek finally re-gained enough brain power to push him off, before looking at him in complete shock.

“Well God, I didn’t think I would be _that_ bad at it. Wipe that expression of your face, it can’t have been that bad, it’s not like I’ve ever practiced but I mean-“

“Was that your first kiss?” Derek asked, feeling blood rush to certain areas that he was really wishing they wouldn’t.

Stiles neck flushed as he answered the affirmative, before Derek lost control of himself and hauled Stiles back for another kiss.

“Well, you sure are one hell of a natural then.” He told the boy breathlessly, peppering kisses down Stiles neck just to hear the little whimpers Stiles let out in return. He walked backwards into the train car, making Stiles happily trail after him.

Maybe mistletoe wasn’t the worst thing after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Walter de la Mare's "Mistletoe"


End file.
